


Forbidden

by Adohug



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Lesbian, also implied future kelvin, barely implied but, dumb of ass but pure of heart, give emma nolan friends challenge, kevin and emma are friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: When Emma Nolan was outed, she was left friendless at school, though school, however much it may seem, is not the only part of a teenager’s life.
Relationships: Emma Nolan & Kevin, Kevin/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin is my favorite Dumbass

A steady beat drums against concrete, accompanied by the occasional squeak of rubber soles and the twang of a well-tuned instrument. A tune begins, following the beat and quickly becoming familiar. Eventually the beat changes, ignoring the tune, before pausing and letting a “whoosh” fill the air. 

“Ha! Nice one, Shields, they’ll definitely make you captain with those moves.” A voice, feminine but low, calls out. A lone light, fluorescent and sound-activated, flickers on at her remark, a hum joining what is now clearly a guitar and the bounces of what is suddenly a basketball. 

“Shut up, the light wasn’t on yet,” the other person, a tall brown haired boy, replies with a grin. He keeps the ball bouncing, resuming the drumming beat from earlier, matching up perfectly with the guitar that never stopped playing. 

The guitar player, with blonde self-cut hair and smudged glasses, grins back. “Really? I could see just fine. Are you sure you don’t need glasses?”

“Nah, that would mess with my himbo look.”

“Who taught you that word?”

“Shelby!”

“Of course she did,” the blonde shakes her head, playing a new chord. The boy sets up for a shot, out to prove his friend wrong, and shoots, hitting the backboard and scoring. 

He laughs triumphantly. “Told you so, Nolan!”

She can’t help but laugh with him. “If you say so, Kevin.”

Kevin retrieves the ball and keeps dribbling. “Hey, Em, your gaydar’s better than mine, and I have a question.”

“Shoot,” Emma replies.

“Does Shelby give off bi vibes?”

“Why do you ask?”

He shoots again, gathering his thoughts. “I guess it’s how she acts around Kaylee. I know they’ve always been like that, but I’m pretty sure that’s not straight.”

The guitar stops for a moment as she thinks. “Well, compared to the rest of the cheer squad, Shelby and Kaylee do act a little off in regards to physical affection. And I’ve heard her comments… A strong maybe, a weak yes.” As she answers, the song begins again.

“And I shouldn’t ask her about it, right?”

“Right. If she wants you to know, she’ll tell you.”

Kevin nods. “Okay, yeah.” He shoots again, bouncing off the rim. The ball heads towards Emma, who almost doesn't notice in time to move her head.

“Hey, watch it!”

“I missed, okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, mister Captain.”

“Oh come on-”

It’s midnight, and two friends hang out in the abandoned outdoor basketball court on the edge of town. Conversation flows between the two easily, as only old friends can. In the morning, they will have to pretend that they were never friends, and know nothing about each other. But here, now, they can be themselves, in the few minutes they have together.

**Author's Note:**

> i will never not write him Bi
> 
> please leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
